Cerulean Confederacy
I'LL FORMAT THIS SHIT LATER bruh Cerulean Confederacy - The Cerulean Confederacy is an Arcyte titan, controlling nearly seventy percent of the arcyte wells, quarries and mines in the world. The entire economy of the Confederacy is based around arcyte distribution. Although, the use of magic is controlled and regulated by a number of the Confederacy’s endless bureaus and government organizations. The Confederacy is headed by the Cobalt Families, which are constituted from the first men to ever discover the powerful Arcyte Ore and it’s magical qualities. The Confederacy welcomes all kinds into their arcyte-laden cities. - The Cobalt Families, the leading force of the Confederacy - Numerous Elder Families hold the most political power, although powerful spellcasters may join as members of the Young Family. Families are not tied together by blood, but by power. - The heads of each family are known as Deathlost, they have consumed so much mana that their bodies are essentially immortal. The Deathlost may die, but rarely will they die a true death, their souls will seek out a new vessel, or if needed, create a new vessel. - The Cobalt Guard form the elite military of the Elder and Young Families. - Separated into a number of Segments named after the family they are serving under, IE. ‘Khagra Segment’ - Segments are all especially trained to easily compliment the Family’s greatest strengths whilst nullifying their greatest weaknesses - The Confederacy’s work-force is segregated into two tiers: Citizens and Civilians - Citizens are tasked with important tasks, they are the Archmasons, the soldiers, the teachers of the Confederacy. They are respected even amongst the Elder Families. - Led by the Bureau of Citizenry, a collection of elected officials, chosen by the Elder Families. - Confederate Citizens are given the ability to consume Arcyte in limited a manner, these arcyte empowered citizens are known as Archmasons, they are tasked with forging magical weapons, clothes and armor. The greatest of them are allowed to consume bigger amounts of arcyte, that allow them to infuse their hammers with magical power. These Archmasons create nigh-indestructible buildings that withstand the attacks of anything but Anti-Magic. - Civilians are seen as little more than unambitious riff-raff, they are shopkeepers, janitors and merchants. Any civilian can choose to become a citizen, however they must be skilled at what they do. Many civilians turn to a life of crime to ail their woes. - Led by the Bureau of Civilianship, a collection of elected officials, chosen by the Young Families. - The Militant Azure, the military of the Confederacy are known as the Militant Azure. The Militant Azure is a well-organized and fiercely loyal army. It is composed entirely of Citizens, with commanders hailing from both the Young and Elder families. Citizens can often reach positions of command, though they are treated less kindly than commanders from the Families. - Azure High Command, the commanders of the Azure. - Azurepoint Militant Academy, a place of higher learning meant for aspiring commanders and generals, the training here is hellish and intends to hone the men that come into great weapons of war and masterful commanders. - The Great Army, the Azure army employs a number of specialized infantry, though vehicles are only seen occasionally. - Stormtrooper, the most common of all infantry are magical footsoldiers capable of fulfilling a myriad of battlefield tasks. - Arcyte Lancer, a member of the Young Families deployed on the field. They are especially trained in combat tactics and work to enhance the Storm groups. - Storm-Master, Storm Group sergeants, normally mounted upon magically empowered horses. - Arcyte Destroyer, the equivalent of cannons amongst the Militant Azure, they are especially trained mages that focus on immense, devastating blasts. - More shit later. - The Berylite Militia, named so after a mythological hero of the civilianship. In a long-forgotten war before the discovery of Arcyte, Beryl raised a civilian militia to aid the Elder Families during a Young Family uprising. The Berylite Militia, alongside the Storm Groups of the Great Army proved invaluable in defeating the Young Family’s numerous Guard Segments. , The Berylite Militia boasts the biggest manpower out of any of the branches of the Azure Militant, though they are rarely backed by the Young Families, the Elder Families often send a single family Segment to aid them. The Berylite Militia forms the backbone of the Militant Azure. - Berylite, the common soldier of the Militia, armed with little more than a breastplate, a chosen weapon and a shield. - Berylite Lords, leaders of the Militia, chosen by the Elder Families to lead the militia. - Elder Destroyer, an incredibly powerful version of the Destroyer. Elder Destroyers are garbed in Arcyte Armor and are capable of great feats of destruction. They are incredibly rare amongst the Berylite Militia. - Arcyte Equipment is part of the might of the Confederacy. Arcyte equipment is the leading edge of the world, forged from the arcyte materials that brought magic with it, the Confederacy’s equipment is incredibly hard to destroy and incredibly powerful. - Arcyte Weapons are indestructible and can often sunder other weapons and shields made of lesser materials. Arcyte weapons are created from an alloyed version of Arcyte, the arcyte increases the hardness of whatever metal it is alloyed with tenfold, making most metals indestructible. Arcyte weapons shimmer with a blue glow when the user uses magic, if used correctly they can be used to amplify magical attacks. In the hands of the capable, the arcyte weapons can have many fantastical effects, from blasting a foe with arcyte energies to causing the physical characteristics of the weapon itself to shift into something more fitting of the wielder. Arcyte weapons become unique when held by someone who is attuned to their magical nature. - Arcyte Armor is the toughest armor in the known world. It is impenetrable by all means save anti-magic. Arcyte Heavy Armor is worn by most of the Deathlost, whereas the Stormtroopers wear Arcyte panels upon their bodies, though not a full body suit like the Deathlost. Many warriors use Arcyte-laden cloth, which is cheap enough and lends as much protection as steel. Arcyte medium armor is incredibly rare, as very few Archmasons have figured out how to create it. However, there are rumors of Berylite commanders wearing these special leather vests.